Chapter One: Lily and Serious?
by ChinaShina
Summary: This story is listed on another account my friends but now i know how to enter it on mine and it is updated!


Chapter One

You have all heard of Harry Potter's story, but his well known uncredited Parents are the ones you need to know about. The man and woman who raised the boy who lived. This is the story of Lily and James before the boy arrived.

Lily was reading the last letter her best friend Helena sent her before leaving for the train when her mom honked the horn of the old broken down car. She raced for the front seat but her sister Petunia jumped in before her. When they arrived at the train station for the sixth year in a row Lily jumped out of the car, grabbed her bags and owl Pellentwig then ran for the wall of platform nine and three quarters. When she arrived on the train she found an empty compartment and waited for her best long missed friends to come. The train was packed and she was lucky she found that compartment empty. About five minutes passed when she saw a tall dark saggy figure come to a stop by her door.

He opened it slowly and said "Mind if I sit here?" Lily had never talked to this boy and was not planning on starting now. She nodded her head yes and started reading the Daily Prophet. He looked at Lily and started introducing himself "Well I'm Serious Black and I'm..." Lily cut him off and started talking "Your best friends with Remus Lupin and James Potter, you think you're better than you are, and you are a twenty-four seven want-to-be-rebel." Just then a girl walked by and muttered something, and with a flick of her wand Serious was snogging Lily. They were in a world of there own and nothing could draw them apart, just then James Potter walked in.

James yelled something but Lily and Serious did not even notice him. James took his want and said "Rependeus!" and they both flew back in there seats hitting there heads on the either walls. Lily and Serious were still looking at each other like they were still engaged. But James stood in front of them. He yelled "What do you think your doing?! Are you out of your minds?" he looked you the door and saw a girl talking about what she had just done, only then did James understand. He left the room to go talk to the girl and when her returned her saw them snogging more passionately this time. The spell was not wearing off and they had just pulled up to Hogwarts.

The train emptied fast and just as it blew its horn Lily pointed her wand at her mouth and said **_lavatio _****and********soon soap was poring out of her mouth.** She looked up at Serious and he was smiling at James as if he were saying in guy talk 'That was HOTT!' When they finally got in the great hall they saw Magonigel look their way then look at Dumbledore. The tall man stood up on the gold platform and said "Boys and Girls, I welcome you to another year at Hogwarts! I would also like to welcome a guest speaker, she is very wise and I hope that you find what she has to say very helpful. Ladies and Gentlemen please give a warm welcome to my sister-in-law Alison Dumbledore!" he stepped off the stage as his sister stepped on the platform. She was a fairly good looking woman with the body of a vela but the hair the color of coal. "I am not who you think I might be..." she said with a voice that sounded like silk was flowing out of her ruby lips. The girls looked away as the boys whistled at her. "For if you look closely you will see my real beauty." Suddenly the whole room was forced to blink. When they opened their eyes they saw an old hag that looked like Belatrix Lastrange. Was it her mother? The woman continued to talk but this time her voice sounded like an old radio that cracked every time someone said something. "I have a prophecy; a young man who is very determined and outgoing is going to be the father of a great leader. His hair shall be dark and his skin fair as the sand on a beach. Look out for Evens will be the one for him." There was a loud CRACK and she was gone. Lily looked around and thought _'could I be evens?'_


End file.
